


Five times Carey carried Killian (and one time she didn't have to)

by Theatricuddles



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatricuddles/pseuds/Theatricuddles
Summary: Carey avoids Killian, until she doesn't. Killian doesn't love Carey, until she does. During this time, Carey also picks up and carries Killian. A lot.
Relationships: Carey Fangbattle/Killian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Five times Carey carried Killian (and one time she didn't have to)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for a Candlenights fic exchange! I was asked for "Time or times Carey carried Killian", and then it spun slightly out of control because I love these two. So much.

  1. Their first meeting



“ _This_ is the new hire, Lucretia?” Killian asked. The orc woman looked down at Carey-- in more ways than one, if her tone was any indication. This was who Carey was supposed to be partnered with?

“Indeed. She has shown very promising capabilities, and she will be assigned to you for the duration of this mission. If we find that the two of you work well together, she may be assigned on future missions.”

“With all due respect, _Madame Director,”_ Killian said, in a weird tone Carey couldn’t quite place, “I’m not certain a _former thief_ is someone who we should trust with one of our most sensitive operations.”

“With all due respect, Regulator Killian,” the Director stated, setting down her coffee cup, “I’m not sure you’re qualified to make that call. I interviewed her myself. I trust her inasmuch as I know she is here for the money, just as all of our staff is.”

“If the two of you are done talking about me like I’m not standing in the room,” Carey piped up from where she had been standing, one claw raised, “What makes you feel as though I’m not qualified for the position, Regulator Killian?”

Killian cleared her throat, visibly unprepared for the question. But Carey could read between the lines. She knew when she was being sized up; and as the younger sibling, Carey had a feeling she knew exactly what to do.

Killian looked a little stunned as Carey quickly darted over, wrapped her arms around Killian’s waist, and hoisted her into the air. Killian was a head taller, and felt like it, but Carey had experience picking up her older sibling when he was being particularly annoying, and (thankfully) Killian was similarly shocked.

“I think you’ll find my strength is perfectly sufficient for this task, Miss Regulator,” Carey said, setting her back down. “Is that convincing?”

When she met eyes with Killian, for a moment, Carey though she saw her cheeks flare a darker shade of green. But it must’ve been nothing.

“She can stay on this mission,” Killian said, turning around and making a beeline for the exit.

Carey realized all of a sudden that she was just rude to her supervisor, _directly in front of her boss._ She turned around, fully prepared to apologize and accept some form of probation.

But instead, she found Madame Director giggling.

“Oh, Carey. With your spunk, you remind me a lot of… someone I used to know,” she said. A shadow passed over the Director’s face, gone as quickly as it came.

“Thank you, Madame. You won’t regret this, I swear,” Carey called over her shoulder, checking in on the state of her thief’s tools and sprinting off after Killian.

  1. When Killian was sick



Their first mission was less than successful. The person ran off with the artifact, leaving the two of them and the rest of their team to try and scrounge up some clues. Thankfully, Killian didn’t seem to want to mention the incident, or in fact say anything to Carey, which Carey found a lot better than the alternative. But even from afar, Carey could tell that Killian was trying her hardest to keep the team safe. And that was something she really appreciated. Maybe, in another situation, they would’ve been friends.

At any rate, even the few clues they managed to find ran dry after a couple of days. Madame Director eventually called them back claiming she was getting close to another lead. (Privately, Carey suspected that it was because the team had run themselves utterly ragged trying to find anything, Killian especially.) Carey was approaching 53 hours without sleeping, so as soon as they got back to base, she barely said a word to anyone before crashing into bed.

After she’d been dead to the world for a good seventeen hours, she got up to apply some scale polish and bumped into Magic Brian in the bathroom.

“’Ave you heard from Killian lately?” he asked, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he began to put his hair in a braid.

“Not since we got back, no. Why?” Carey asked. Oh god, had he noticed how weirdly quiet Carey had been around Killian and only Killian? She started preparing to bolt in case Brian had started to notice. The last thing she needed was to make more enemies at her brand-new job.

“She seemed to ‘ave a little sniffle. I don’t know. Probably nothing,” he said, resuming brushing his teeth.

It certainly didn’t seem like nothing, if Brian had brought it up to someone he barely knew. Carey checked Killian’s room, but she didn’t seem to be there. She checked the office, wondering if Killian had been working late, but didn’t find her asleep over her desk, either.

Carey finally found her asleep in a chair in Lucretia’s office.

“Regulator Carey. It is three twenty-six AM,” Lucretia said matter-of-factly. “What brings you here?”  
  


“I was- we were worried about Killian. She’s seemed… a little off, the past couple days,” Carey said, her ears drooping as she looked at Killian, leaning on the arm of the chair.

“Regulator Killian was having a meeting with me in my office, although I suspect she was mostly trying to apologize for being ill, even though I have told her repeatedly that she has nothing to apologize for. She’s running a fever of approximately six degrees higher than normal orc body temperatures,” Lucretia stated as she brushed a few strands of hair away from Killian’s face. “It would do well for her to rest in her bed.”

Carey sighed as she slung one of Killian’s arms over her shoulders. Why was she doing all this again, for someone she barely knew?

“Carey?” she heard Lucretia call after her.

“Yes, Madame Director?” Carey asked, turning around as best she could with a half-orc resting on top of her.

“Take care of each other, alright?”

…Well, that was probably why. Still, she couldn’t complain.

Carey had been on much worse assignments than watching over a beautiful woman. Even if this one probably hated her guts.

  1. When hugging her



And so, Carey tried her best to follow Lucretia’s suggestion. She tucked Killian in for the night, and went to sleep.

Throughout the next couple of days, she tried to engage Killian in conversation. Killian wasn’t… rude, per say, but didn’t seem to want to volunteer much information being how she was physically feeling and how her day had been. Which was fine, but not very conducive to improving Carey’s strained relationship with her supervisor.

Carey started noticing odd little things about Killian, too. Like how even though Killian called their director “Lucretia” occasionally, she always seemed to correct the other Regulators to “Madame Director” when they did the same, which annoyed Carey. Sure, none of the other Regulators were as close to Lucretia as Killian, but did Killian really need to be so fussy about it?

Finally, she was able to get Killian to talk to her about, of all things, fantasy instant mac.

As Carey began to microwave her instant mac and cheese, she noticed Killian watching her. “Yeah?” she asked as she pulled the cup out of the microwave. “Do you want some?”

“Do you eat that all the time?” Killian asked her. “Have you never made mac and cheese before?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Carey asked. “You’ve had a terrible cold, you’ve barely been sleeping, and you’re lecturing me about godforsaken easy mac?”

“Nothing else in my life is going right. The least I can do is keep someone from eating boxed mac and cheese,” Killian said.

“If I let you make actual mac and cheese, will you get some bed rest?” Carey asked. “If not for me, then for Lucretia.”

“Madame Director,” Killian said. “But fine.”

And so, the next evening, after they came back from another unsuccessful reclaiming mission (the artifact was a fake. It was hollow inside, and Lucretia could tell immediately), Carey came downstairs to find Killian stirring a pile of shredded cheese into some kind of cream sauce.

“Thank you,” Carey had said in confusion. For a thief, people following through on their promises was rare. People who hated you following through on their promises was basically nonexistent.

Killian cleared her throat and yep, definitely a darker shade of green rising to her cheeks. Carey thought it best not to point it out as she sat down to take a bite of her bowl of mac and cheese. Which was, admittedly, leaps and bounds better than the instant kind, but Carey didn’t need to tell her that. At least, not yet.

“Where’d you learn to cook this?” Carey asked, setting the bowl down from where she’d been eating it. Killian was sitting down with her own bowl of mac and cheese.

“You’ve got cheese on your face,” Killian said, wiping some of the cheese off of Killian’s snout.

Now it was Carey’s turn to blush. She hoped that her scales hid at least some of it. “You didn’t answer my question,” she said, shoving another spoonful of mac and cheese into her mouth.

Killian’s upper teeth worried the section of her lower lip between her tusks. “My father was a human and my mother was an orc,” she finally said. “She gave me to him because she thought I’d be safer with humans. And then he died when I was six, so… you get used to making your own food,” she added with a shrug. She sounded like she was talking about going to the store to buy groceries.

Carey swallowed hard as she tried to think of something to say to that.

Killian sighed. “This is why I try not to tell people…”

“My sibling and I grew up in an orphanage,” Carey said.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ Killian started.

Carey continued on, heedless of the interruption. “Kind of had the opposite effect on me, though. You get used to eating whatever crap you can find and not caring too much about the taste.

Killian looked downright guilty at that point.

“I’m pretty sure the last time I tried to make spaghetti, I almost set the whole stove on fire,” Carey laughed.

Killian gave the faintest hint of a smile back.

So after that, the two of them started meeting up in the kitchen for food. Sometimes Killian would cook something nice, or if she was too tired Carey would run and get her stash of fantasy instant ramen. Sometimes, Boyland or Brian or one of the other regulators would join them, and sometimes they ate alone, or at least alone together. Either way, it was always nice for both of them to get something warm in their stomach after a long day. And they talked more: about their families, about how things were going with the reclaiming, and about what led Carey to become a thief in the first place.

It was after Carey had started telling a story about her fourth heist, complete with her jumping on the table and providing sound effects, that she managed to coax a laugh out of Killian. And at that moment, Carey felt like she could get turned to candy by a relic tomorrow, and she’d die happy.

But as she got back down into the chair, a thought occurred to her. And she knew that if she didn’t voice it, that one annoying little thought would color all of her memories of this nice moment until it was ruined. So she opened her big stupid mouth and asked, “Hey Killian? What made you so frustrated with me when we first met? Why did we get off on such a wrong foot?”

Killian tapped her fingers on the table for a moment as she struggled to think of something. “If I’m being honest, Carey, I was scared for you,” she said. “It’s not easy work, what we do. If Lucretia had her way, we would have almost no regulators at all.

“So that stuff about not trusting me…” Carey said quietly.

Killian shook her head. “It had nothing to do with you or your past, really. We needed more people, so I talked her into bringing more people on. And I still don’t know if I made the right decision. So… I don’t know. I was scared. I wanted to back out of the decision that I made. And that wasn’t fair to you, and you’ve proved invaluable to our team time and time again, I just thought-“

Carey crossed around the table to wrap her arms around Killian in a hug, holding her so tightly she managed to lift Killian out of her chair again. The downside of Killian being so big was that Carey’s muscles were straining by the time she set Killian back down again.

The upside was that Carey could crush Killian to her as tightly as she wanted without much chance of hurting her.

“I’ll try my best not to get hurt,” Carey said to Killian. “I promise.”

The very next day, Carey broke that promise.

  1. When running away



Carey had known before she’d even been sent on a mission about relic sickness. She knew the dangers when she was inoculated. She knew what she was signing up for.

She had never, not in a million years, been prepared for how _quickly_ it came over someone. One moment, Brian had been the man she’d spent the past six months with. She had helped re-dye his hair in the bathroom and laughed at his low tolerance for spicy ramen and held him when he cried about how his fiancée might not know that he existed anymore.

Then his fist closed around that one little innocuous looking gauntlet, and immediately Brian’s eyes were empty.

But Carey didn’t want to believe that. She couldn’t believe it, not when he’d just been fine less than a minute ago. “Bri, that’s not you,” she called, fighting back the tears. “You have to fight it, please,”

“Don’t you see?” Brian said, grinning back at her without an ounce of warmth. “We can remake the _world_ with this, Carey. We can keep the base safer with this amount of power. We can make sure no more regulators get hurt. Lucretia hid this from us. She lied to all of us. We can save everyone like this!!”

“Brian,” Carey said, “we both know you’re not here to save people. You’re here for the money. Please, _please,_ just drop that gauntlet and come back with me. We’ll collect our paycheck, we’ll watch a bad romcom on the rec room tv, just… please,” she said. “If you won’t do it yourself, do it for me.”

And then Brian prepared a spell. And even if Carey knew barely an ounce of magic, she recognized magic missile when she saw it. In her current state, a well-placed magic missile might kill her. Her and the rest of the regulators had already fought their way through a group of cultists before Brian had…before Brian--

But with the horror of fighting back against her own teammate, it took way too long for Carey’s brain to catch up with her legs and tell her to dodge. As she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for impact, Carey knew she was going to go down with this hit. There was no way she could move fast enough.

But Killian could. Carey felt the impact of Killian’s arms crashing into her. And though she had been waiting for the impact of the magic missiles, she opened her eyes to find Killian riddled with them.

Distantly, she was aware of Boyland shooting the Gauntlet out of Magic Brian’s hand-- and Brian’s angry snarl as he prepared a Teleport, but she couldn’t be bothered to care right now.

Not when Killian was lying on the ground, her blood staining rivers in the dirt.

Carey heaved her up, not caring about the stiffness of her own legs. “Keep breathing,” she told Killian as she nearly sprinted back to the escape pod, bounding forward with almost blind determination. “Just keep breathing for me, please,” she begged as she felt her own shoulder begin to stain with half-orc blood.

As she laid Killian out in the escape pod, she began to think of all the times she had told Killian about her past, about how scared she was sometimes. She thought of how Killian had told her stories about her exploits as a regulator, wonderful stories, beautiful stories, sometimes terrifying stories. Was this all that would be left of Killian? Just the stories she’d told Carey? Just a cautionary tale for future reclaimers?

In that moment, Carey almost wished that she could back out of being a regulator. But then again, even if she’d never even met Lucretia, who in the world would ever remember Carey Fangbattle? She was a common thief, not even interesting enough to be listed as a suspect in the papers most of the time. She deserved to be forgotten. But not Killian.

As she sat, claws curled under the rim of her chair, she noticed Lucretia standing over her.

“Killian is expected to make a full recovery,” she said, never one to mince words.

Carey sighed. “I suppose there’s no way I could turn in my bracer?” she asked, half-smiling up at Lucretia.

“Why on earth would you ask me that, Carey? Killian told me when she was able to wake up that this was the closest she’s seen to someone being able to break free from relic sickness. Not even I could do that, Carey Fangbattle. If you hadn’t spoken to Brian, there was every indication he could’ve brought the whole place down around your party.”

“If I hadn’t spoken to Brian, Killian might not have six missiles in her right now,” Carey said. “I fucked up and almost killed my teammate, Madame Director. I don’t deserve to be a regulator.”

“From how I see it, your quick thinking saved a teammate, Carey,” Lucretia said. “Killian saved you for a reason. She felt she could take the hit. It was her decision, not yours. It was entirely your decision to run her back to the escape pod, at a huge risk to your own safety, to save a gravely injured regulator. But that’s ultimately not my place to put value on your actions,” she said. “But if you want my advice, Carey? If you believe Killian to be better than you, it says not a lot about how you view yourself, and a lot about how you view Killian. I would recommend telling her your admiration for her sooner, rather than later.”

Carey curled her toes around the bottom rung of the chair as she sat, deep in thought. As much as she was loathe to admit it, Lucretia was right. She did admire Killian. But the worst part was, it wasn’t just admiration.

  
She cared about Killian. She was beautiful, strong, kind, and above all, lovable- even if she tried to deny that last one. She hadn’t been willing to entertain the thought of sharing a romantic moment with Killian, except at night when she was willing to let her mind wander to extremes, but with all of her being and with all of her heart, she realized that was what she wanted. Part of the despair she felt eating through her core, in the escape pod, was the fear that she would never get to tell Killian that.

She would never get to wrap her arms and legs around Killian’s torso, and just hold her like that for a while. She wouldn’t get to hold Killian’s hand as the both of them prepared mac and cheese. She wouldn’t get to crawl into Killian’s room and beneath her covers and kiss her until they were both breathless.

She knew that, while this was the first near-death experience she’d lived through in the BoB, it would certainly not be the last. The two of them would never get to retire to a cottage in the mountain range. Their only friends would be the other BoB members, and a wedding (if they had one) would certainly be attended by almost no one. And there was the ever-looming possibility, even if Killian said yes, and stayed with Carey through all of that, of one or both of them would not come home one day.

But Carey wanted whatever time she had left with Killian, be it the next thirty years or five years or twenty days.

So maybe asking her out for coffee would be a good first step in telling her that.

  1. On their first date



Once Killian was able to stand and walk unassisted again, after getting sent out on that mission with Brian again and finding the first three idiots who might actually have a chance of gathering relics, Carey asked Killian out. She said yes almost immediately.

Funny how almost dying made things like workplace relationships seem a lot like small potatoes in comparison.

One of the new hires, Moll or Mal or whatever the heck his name was, was leading Davenport around the rink when Carey got there. Carey was seventeen minutes early, because she was pretty sure that if she didn’t get there early, she would chicken out and tell Killian the next time she saw her that she had a terrible cold and couldn't come.

So she got her skates and watched Davenport and Earl skate around the rink. Davenport was surprisingly good at skating. Then again, Davenport was surprisingly good at a lot of things.

Killian showed up finally, twelve minutes early, just as Carey was considering chewing one of her claws off. Killian smiled big enough to show her smaller teeth beyond her tusks, and Carey felt that maybe this date wasn’t a totally bad idea after all.

One person who did not turn out to be surprisingly good at skating was Killian. After almost faceplanting for the third time, Killian took hold of the wall and refused to let go.

“You’re doing a lot better than I did when I was just starting,” Carey offered. Killian shook her head as she clung to the side of the wall.

“We only just got better dental on the moon. I’m not getting a tusk rejoined,” Killian said, continuing her slow shuffle forward.

Carey sighed. “Just lean on me,” she said, taking Killian’s hand and tugging gently. Killian shook her head even harder.

“What will it take to get you to trust me?” Carey asked. And then she realized, as she picked up Killian around the waist, she already knew the answer.

“I already trust you,” Killian said as she looked at Carey fondly and resigned herself to being picked up again, wrapping her legs around Carey’s waist like they’d done this a thousand times before. It hadn’t been quite that many, but it still helped.

After Carey carried Killian in a small circle around the rink, Killian reluctantly set her feet down and, still leaning heavily on Carey, followed her around the rink, _without_ gripping the side of the wall.

“That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Carey asked as the two of them hobbled off the ice to get the skates off.

“Next time, I’m taking you to the duck pond,” Killian said.

Carey practically danced home with the knowledge that there was going to be a next time, forgetting for the moment that she hadn’t actually gotten a kiss from Killian.

  1. While she was sleeping



It had been nearly thirty-four hours since Taako, Magnus and Merle were sent off to Wonderland. Carey had not slept in that time.

She tried her hardest, but every time she rolled over on her side, she remembered Lucretia’s face watching their pod disappear, drawn into sharp lines. She remembered how close Merle came to dying in the Crystal Kingdom.

She thought of Magnus, his blood soaking the dirt, his blood splattered across Taako’s face as the elf watched in horror, his cries of pain…

Needless to say, sleep was impossible. So around four AM, Carey went to the weight room. She did all of her sets, twice. She pushed her body as hard as she could. She put her boxing gloves on and punched her punching bag until her knuckles bled.

She ran until she collapsed-- then she got up, drank some water, and ran again. She took breaks by going to the rec room, consuming cups of ramen in four minutes, three minutes, two minutes, then jogging lightly back to the weight room before anyone could stop her and tell her she was being stupid.

Carey knew she was being stupid. She didn't need to be told.

Finally, at around 8PM, she gave up on exercising anymore and crawled back to her room, crashing into bed.

The same images plagued her until 6 AM. She even slept with her “best friend” pendant, rubbing it as if Magnus could feel her touch. She’d give almost anything to hug him right now. She tried to tell herself that he would be fine, but it was no use.

Finally, she gave up and got out of bed to try and go get a midnight snack, which she immediately regretted. As she struggled to untangle herself from the sheets, her body felt like a walking bruise. She slipped her pendant over her horns so it rested against her chest plate, and pressed onwards.

Moving like she was trapped in molasses and hearing all her muscles creak like old leather, Carey had never been more relieved to have elevators in the BoB headquarters. As she rounded the corner into the kitchen, she spotted almost the entire table being taken up by Killian’s paperwork, Killian’s head rested in her hands.

She didn’t look like she’d slept since the boys had left, either. So Carey skipped the obvious questions.

“Worried about them?” she asked. Killian looked up at her with sunken eyes.

“I just… I keep thinking about what ‘Cretia said about them,” Killian said.

“I know, but-“

“She barely made it out of there, Carey. If the strongest person we know couldn’t…”

“Killian,” Carey said, cautiously putting her hand on Killian’s shoulder.

“I’m the one who got them into this, babe-“

“Killian.”

“What if when I asked them to join a year ago, I signed their death warrant? What if I’m the reason Taako, Magnus, and Merle don’t come back, Carey?” Killian was nearly pulling her hair out now.

_“Killian!!”_ Carey said, wrapping her arms tightly around Killian’s neck. “Look at this,” she said, holding out Magnus’ “best friend” pendant. “He wouldn’t have given me this if he didn’t think he was going to get out of there. They’re our strongest reclaimers, Killian. If anyone, anyone at all, can make it out of there okay, it’ll be them.”

Killian weakly wrapped her arms around Carey’s neck, and the two of them stayed like that for a moment.

“You have to go to bed,” Killian said softly into Carey’s neck.

“Only if you come with me,” Carey said, slinging Killian’s arms around her shoulders so that she could give her larger girlfriend a piggyback ride.

“Will you ever get tired of carrying me?” Killian asked, as the two of them rounded the corner to Carey’s room and her soft bed.

“Probably not,” Carey said, lying down with her girlfriend. She kissed Killian gently until around 9 AM, when the two of them finally managed to fall asleep.

  1. Their wedding



While the two of them read their vows, Taako, Magnus and Merle all cried at separate points. Lucretia gave her “parent of the bride” speech-- and it took forty-five minutes-- and Magnus cried again.

Planning the actual ceremony had taken three months longer than they’d planned. The rest of the BoB had gone immediately into overzealous wedding planning mode, which meant that every single issue had to be resolved before either of them could walk down the aisle.

But all of that melted away as soon as Carey was wrapped in Killian’s arms again. The slow dance might as well have been all alone in their kitchen for how familiar it felt.

Finally, as the party began to die down and all their wedding guests began to say goodbyes, they went to their honeymoon house-- where they promptly had their first married lovers’ quarrel.

“C’mon. For old times sake?” Carey asked. “I just want to carry my wife over the threshold of our new house. What’s so wrong with that?”

“Look,” Killian sighed. “I know this is a weird hangup, but…there’s so many bad parts of orc culture that I never identified with. But ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to do this. I wanted to be strong enough to protect my wife.”  
  


“But dear, you _are_ strong. No one could argue otherwise. Actually, do you want me to let you a secret?” Carey asked, grinning with all her fangs.

“Sure,” Killian said, feigning annoyance, but she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“I love the fact that you don’t need to be strong around me. I love that I get to see you at your weakest. I just want to take care of you, babe.” Carey said, standing on tiptoe to kiss her wife. (She still couldn’t get over the fact that Killian was her _wife._ Nevermind the fact that she’d been calling her that months before the wedding, or even before she’d formally proposed. It was finally true.)

“I love you so much too,” Killian sighed. “Well, how do we resolve this conundrum? I want to be strong for you and you want me to be soft so you can take care of me. We obviously can’t live on the front porch for the rest of our lives.”

“Not with that attitude, we can’t,” Carey smiled. “Well, marriage is all about compromise, right? So, how about I carry you into this honeymoon house, and you carry me over the threshold of our real house?”

“All the gods, I married such a dork,” Killian said as she looked down at Carey. “Alright, wife. Seduce me,” she said, feigning a swoon into Carey’s arms.

“Gladly,” Carey said, scooping Killian into a bridal carry and carrying her over the threshold of their honeymoon house.

(There were many more times after that, too. And many dozens more times where Killian carried Carey. As much as the two of them enjoyed Killian being cared for, it was simply a fact that Killian was bigger than Carey.)

But this time three years ago, Killian had feared she would die nameless, and now the Bureau of Balance were some of the greatest heroes the multiverse had ever seen.

This time three years ago, Carey hadn’t even imagined having more than four friends attending her wedding, and now her best friend in the whole world had attended the wedding to the love of her life.

This time three years ago, Killian and Carey had feared they wouldn't have anything. And now, they had pretty much everything.

But Carey wasn’t thinking of any of that, as she slowly came to consciousness and watched her wife sleep.

Mostly, she was thinking how pretty her wife looked with bedhead, and how she was so excited to carry Killian downstairs to breakfast.


End file.
